The present invention relates to voltages switches, and relates more particularly to such a voltage switch which is inexpensive to manufacture, and easy to assemble.
An electric or electronic apparatus may be equipped with a voltage switch so that the apparatus can be adapted to alternatively receive different AC voltages. Various voltage switches have been disclosed, and intensively used in electric and electronic apparatus. However, there are critical requirements on the specifications of voltage switches in most countries in the world, for example, the requirement for withstand voltage between the terminal contact and the ground contact in Germany is 3,000 VAC/1 minute. Conventionally, plastics and bakelite are commonly used for making the bottom boards of regular voltage switches, and copper nuts are used and fixedly secured to the plastic or bakelite bottom boards of regular voltage switches for mounting. However, plastic and bakelite bottom boards cannot effectively protect the interference of magnetic waves, and the use of bakelite and copper nuts greatly increase the manufacturing cost of the voltage switch.